guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Surtr
Metal Beak was a Barn Owl, or Tyto alba, in the book series and a Sooty Owl or Tyto Tenebricosa ''in the movie. He was second leader of the Pure Ones who resided in the palace of the Others. He was the mate of Nyra, and his greatest desire was to create a world in which to glorify the pure and perfect being of the Tytos. He was Soren's brother Kludd, who after murdering the Pure Ones' first leader became the High Tyto in the books, and appeared in [[Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls ''of ''Ga'Hoole]] as a seprate character, a Sooty Owl and as the main antagonist. History ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Before the battle of ''The Rescue, Metal Beak fought in a battle which resulted in him becoming scarred and having to don the iconic mask which gave him his name. Metal Beak lead the Pure Ones from the palace of the Others as the mastermind of the series of kidnapping that occurred throughout the owl kingdoms in an attempt to muster his forces. At one point, he made a deal with Allomere, a Guardian of Ga'Hoole who had become a turnfeather. He would give Allomere a portion of the owl kingdoms that Allomere would be allowed to rule over as a king. During this time, Metal Beak had been constructing a device using the magnetic properties of flecks that would render any owl helpless and leave them at the mercy of vampire bats, who were immune to the adverse conditions. After Allomere returned from a stealth mission in St. Aggie's with Eglantine, the parliament decided to fight the Pure Ones. However, this was all part of Metal Beak's plan to gain revenge on the Guardians, especially Lyze of Kiel. Allomere lead the Guardians right to the place where the magnetic device was kept and Metal Beak unleashed its power upon the unsuspecting Guardians. Immediately after, Metal Beak went back on his deal with Allomere and had him taken away by vampire bats claiming that there was room for only one king. After Soren disabled the magnetic device, Ezylryb confronted Metal Beak but was overpowered when Nyra joined Metal Beak's side. Fortunately for Ezylryb, Soren came to his aid after fending off Kludd in a burning forest. Thinking that Kludd was dead, Soren was filled with anger and grabbed his burning branch to avenge Kludd by killing Metal Beak, because he is the one who caused Kludd to be captured. With his burning branch, Soren engaged the High Tyto but was eventually defeated. Despite imminent death, Soren managed to kill Metal Beak by impaling the charging owl with his burning branch. His death caused Nyra to call for a retreat and the Pure Ones proceeded to vanish. ''War of the Ice Claws (Movie) Long before the actual plot to the story began, the owl who would become Metal Beak gathered an army of Tyto-genus owls he called Pure Ones and led a crusade against all of the owl kingdoms, enslaving and murdering anyone who crossed their path. The Guardians of Ga'Hoole, led by the warrior owl Lyze of Kiel, rose to arms and confronted the Pure Ones in what is known as the War of the Ice Claws. The Pure Ones, led by Metal Beak, greatly outnumbered the Guardians, but Lyze of Kiel managed to secure victory for the Guardians by defeating Metal Beak in single combat, cleaving off the evil bird's beak and brutally scarring his face. Left for dead, the warlord somehow survived his injuries and forged a mask to hide his scars, becoming known as Metal Beak. The would-be conqueror has spent decades rebuilding his army and preparing for his revenge. Triviamovie * Despite the difference, they are both defeated by Soren wielding a burning branch (when considering ''The Rescue ''and the movie adaptation being based on the first three books, which includes ''The Rescue.) * The ending of the movie implies that "Metal Beak" might just be a title, with Kludd being the next to bear it. * It is unknown if Metal Beak (in movie) felt truly betrayed by Allomere or if he just wanted to get him out of the way. * Metal Beak is voiced by Australian actor Joel Edgerton in the movie. Gallery Metalbeak1.png|Metal Beak before he lost his beak Nyraandmetalbek.jpg|With Nyra From the movie Category:Pure Ones Category:Deceased Category:Owls Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole